


Time is running out

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn’t have enough time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is running out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before season 5. 
> 
> Tambear13 beta'd this, thanks!

Tears were streaming down Merlin’s face as he sat on the battlefields, Arthur’s body tightly wrapped up in his arms.

“Don’t,” the King croaked out.

“Shhhh,” Merlin tried to soothe him, frantically searching for a healing spell in his mind. “Don’t speak.”

He felt the life slowly leaving Arthur’s body as the blood seeped from the big wound on his right side. 

There was so much he wanted to tell Arthur. About his magic, about all the things he’d done for him, about his feelings but he couldn’t find the right words. 

So he just sat there, holding him in his last moments, as time was running out.


End file.
